


First Thanksgiving

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: The Ones Where They're Kind of Like a FRIENDS Episode [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Gallavich Week, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Milkovich Family, Thanksgiving, friends - Freeform, gallavich week day 1- first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**loosely based on the Friends episode The One Where Ross Got High**</p><p>Ian and Mickey plan their first Thanksgiving together. With a possible dessert disaster in their midst will it be a good Thanksgiving after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thanksgiving

First thanksgiving

 

It’s their first official Thanksgiving together and Ian forces a reluctant Mickey to have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Though it turns out the closer the day gets the more into it Mickey seems to get. He comes to Ian one day saying lightly that he’ll try to make the dessert and in order to let Mickey know that he was confident he’d make a good dessert he asked everyone else to not make a backup one.

Thanksgiving morning comes and Ian watches as everyone gets ready. He wraps his arms around Mickey who is peering into an old cook book he said he found in the attic.

“Mmm is that what you’re making?” Ian says by Mickey’s ear pointing to the words English Trifle.

Mickey closes the book and turns around to Ian.  “Maybe…”  He pulls Ian down for a morning kiss. “Now back the fuck off I gotta prep.”

Ian holds up his hands in defense “Alright Gordon Ramsey”

Ian smirks as Mickey shakes his head trying to stifle a laugh.

 

The morning goes by and Ian helps Mandy with the turkey and stuffing as Mickey works on his dessert. Svetlana makes the mashed potatoes. Ian cleans the rest of the time and sets up the table. He invited his family but Lip decides to have it with a girl at school’s family and Fiona is dealing with shit Frank got himself into and Carl, Debbie, and Liam decided to just have it at Kev and V’s with the twins so it’s just Ian and the Milkovichs.

“That looks good, Mick.” Ian says making his way over to his boyfriend.

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm. What’s in it?”

Mickey grins. “Well there’s a layer of ladyfingers or whatever, a layer of jam, the custard which,” He says lifting his knife in triumph “I made myself…”

“Mmm”

“…and then there’s raspberries, another layer of lady fingers then beef sautéed with peas and onions, then bananas, and then I put wiped cream on top”

“Wait…uh what?”

“You deaf or something? I gotta repeat all that?” Mickey sighs and turns back to the bowl about to repeat.

“No what’s the umm…what’s after the second layer of lady fingers?” Ian squints his eyes hoping he didn’t hear right.

“Oh beef? Yeah I thought that was weird too but what this shit supposed to be from England right? Figured they eat that shit.”

“Ah yeah. Right.”

Mickey puts the knife he was using to slice the bananas down. “Okay I gotta go pick up some rum from the store since Mandy forgot it.”

Mandy rolls her eyes. “Don’t touch that while I’m gone.” He says about his dessert, pointing to Ian.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ian mumbles.

Ian watches Mickey leave the house and motions Mandy to come over.

“I’m telling you Mandy. There’s no way there’s supposed to be meat in a dessert.” Ian flips through the old cook book and notices pages stuck together. He pulls them apart.

“Oh fuck…”

“What?” She asks leaning over.

“He made… half an English trifle and,” Ian flips to the other page. “Half a Sheppard’s pie.”

“Fuck…” Mandy says, stepping back laughing.

“Shit Mandy what are we going to do? He was so excited.”

Mandy gives him a look.

“Well like…excited for him…you know. Shit he was proud.”

Mandy sighs.

“We’ll just…pretend like that’s how it’s supposed to be.” Ian suggests.

“You mean eat the Sheppard’s pie-English trifle hybrid?”

“Yeah it’ll be like one of those funny Thanksgiving stories.”

Mandy nods. “Yeah vomiting stories are funny.”

Ian looks at Mandy, pleading with her.

“Fine, fine. I’ll tell the others.”

“Thanks.”

 

Mandy lets the others know of the situation and tries to coax them into acting strategies she read about to act like they were actually enjoying the vomit inducing dessert.

“You know like just moan like its good and rub your stomach.”

“Oh we’ll be rubbing our stomachs alright.” Colin comments.

“Shut the fuck up.” She hears the door being struggled with. “Shit he’s coming. Remember what I said.”

They all nod.

 

Dinner comes and goes successfully, filled with laughs and good chatter. Then it was time for dessert. Mickey gets up quickly and rubs his hands together. “You guys ready for the best shit you’ve tasted.”

They all wear tight smiles and nod hastily.

Ian gets up too. “I’ll uh help you dish them out.”

Ian hands everyone their plate and Mickey puts Ian’s portion on to a plate and hands it to him.

“You’re not having it right?” Ian asks Mickey, maybe a little too hurriedly.

“Nah. I’ll let all you guys have a taste first.”

 _Thank fuck._ Ian thinks.

“Okay so who’s first?” Mickey asks.

“How about Ian?” Mandy asks.

“Yeah. Why not orange boy?”

“No I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m…uh biased. Plus Mandy should do it. You’re the dessert lover of the house.”

Mandy stares daggers at her best friend. “Alright.” She says, smiling tightly.

 She digs her spoon into the dessert and puts the food up to her lips. She slowly lets the food enter her mouth and she closes her lips together.

“Mmmm” she moans. “It’s good.” She says barely opening her mouth again. She’s too afraid to swallow it and feel the reaction her body will have with it but she also no longer wants her taste buds to suffer. She swallows the food forcefully. “You know,” she says getting up with her plate. “This is so good I need to go to my room to…call…Debbie about it. She has to know how good this is so she can make it.”

Ian grins. “That’s a good idea Mandy.”

Mickey is about to open his mouth but Ian interrupts. “Who’s next? Lana?”

Svetlana’s stare is sharper than Mandy’s and Ian would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit scared of what revenge she might have. She turns to Mickey and smiles politely. She’s about to put the food in her mouth when Mickey’s phone rings. She relaxes as Mickey goes into the other room to answer it.

“What the fuck you trying to do? Kill us?” She says to Ian. “This shit smells like feet.”

Colin laughs. “Look. Yevgeny won’t even touch it and I caught that kid trying to put a frog in his mouth.”

“You see? Baby won’t even touch it.” Svetlana says. She picks up her plate and gets up.

Mickey comes back into the room. “That was Jason telling me I’m off tomorrow. Where you going?”

“I uhh. I go outside so I can enjoy nice weather as I …enjoy…food.” She says quickly, smiling to herself at her excuse.

Colin gets up “Yeah and I’m going to uhh… eat this in my room so I can umm look at it in the mirror…as I eat it.”

Mickey stands back and crosses his arms. “What the fuck? Why’s everyone acting so weird? Does it not fucking taste good?” He grabs a fork and reaches over to Ian. “Let me try.”

“No!” Ian yells and scoops the food into his mouth rapidly, swallowing all of it in a mouthful. “All gone.” He mumbles. “So good.” He says almost crying. “Maybe Svetlana has some left.”

Mickey shrugs and turns back to the kitchen.

Ian puts his hand over his lips. “That’s got to be the worst thing I ever put in my mouth.”

“I like it!” Iggy says.

“What?”

“Yeah. What’s not to like. Custard? Good. Jam? Good. Meat? _Good.”_ Iggy says as he takes another scoopful and puts it into his mouth. Ian can’t believe his brother in law.

Mickey and Svetlana come back into the dining area.

“You tellin’ me a bird came and took the food and then dropped it on the ground.”

“Yes. So sad.” Svetlana says.

 

Eventually everyone came out of their “hiding spots” a rejoined the family. They watched the game and an old recording of Miracle on 34th Street. The movie is on the part where Kris Kringle is in the courtroom trying to defend why he is indeed Santa Clause.

“Wait a minute….” Mickey says, interrupting the movie. Ian turns to him thinking he came to some sort of much delayed reaction to the fact that the main character is Santa but sees him with the cookbook. “I wasn’t supposed to put fucking beef in the trifle!” He says loudly earning shh-s from Mandy and Svetlana.

Ian laughs.

“The fuck didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t want to make you feel bad.” Ian says turning back to Mickey with a soft smirk.

“And you ate that shit?”

“I did. Fuckin tasted like ass.”

Mickey laughed. “Yeah? You’d know huh?”

“Ha ha.”

Mickey shakes his head. “I can’t believe you ate that. For me.”

Ian wraps his arm around Mickey. “Happy Thanksgiving Mick.”

Mickey lays his head on Ian’s shoulder. “Happy Thanksgiving.”


End file.
